legacieschroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Spell Scroll of Love by multiple people
Description- After a day of training, Spark comes across a scroll... A cursed one. Once someone opens it, anyone that they see in front of them, they fall in love with... One crazy fanfic with multiple pairings. For humor purposes and for anyone out there who loves shippings in SSC... Especially Zephkye. Out of all the pairings, Zephkye appears the most, especially in the end, since it's the MAIN PAIRING! <3 Spark was busy training with Leaf. After coordinating one of their battle formations via the Pair Up Strategy, they decided to call it a day. "We coordinated that perfectly, Spark! Props to you!" exclaimed Leaf as he gave her a thumbs up. "Yeah!" replied the blonde. A random scroll randomly rolled out of nowhere. A question mark appeared above her head. "Hm? What's this?" She grabbed it and opened it. "A magic scroll? It's not one of mine..." "What does it say?" asked the spiky haired weirdo. Something flashed in Spark's eyes. Suddenly, something sparkled and Leaf appeared taller, with broader shoulders and abs. Spark stared at him. ''"What?! What happened?" '' "Spark?" "AHHH!!! DON'T STARE AT ME LIKE THAT!" Freaking out at what the heck is going on, Spark covered her eyes. Meanwhile, Aqua and Luna were at the Lumiere Mansion. "A forbidden scroll is missing?" exclaimed Aqua. "Yes... It's because of my carelessness," admitted Luna. "Well, if it went into the wrong hands, it would be a disaster. But what kind of magic was in it?" "It's the...Love at First Sight Technique!" Aqua did a double take. "WHY IS THIS THE FIRST TIME I'M HEARING OF IT?!" exclaimed Zephyr's older sister. "Well!" A sweatdrop appeared on her cousin's face. "Essentially after opening the scroll, you fall in love with the first person you see. It's a kind of illusion. Last night I was filing away the scrolls, but I accidentally..." Meanwhile, Glacieus, Aurora, Leaf, and Blaze were walking throughout Garnet City. "Spark is acting strange?" asked Blaze. Leaf nodded. At that time, Spark appeared. "Ah, Spark," said the silver haired boy. Inside Spark's head, Leaf was shown with more feminine features with a more toned body. Spark covered her eyes again. "WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?!" At that moment, the scroll appeared. Glacieus picked it up. "What is this?" When he opened the scroll, Stream appeared. "Oh, hello Glacieus." Inside Glacieus's head, Stream appeared with a plate of brownies and was wearing a "princess outfit." "PRINCESS STREAM!" Yelled Glacieus. Leaf, Blaze, and Aurora all looked at each other, their faces: O_o "PRINCESS STREAM?!" exclaimed Aurora. "Cool your jets, Glacieus!" yelled Blaze. At that time, Glacieus looked at Stream again and fainted. "Glacieus is acting just like Stream!" said Aurora. "Are you okay?" asked Leaf. Aurora pulled him by the collar. "Geez Leaf! DON'T GO MAKING THINGS MORE COMPLICATED!" "How is this my fault?!" At that moment, Luna appeared. She told everyone about the scroll. "Love at First Sight Technique?" asked Stream. "So that's why everyone's acting strange," said Blaze. "The fastest way to undo everything, is to destroy the scroll!" said Luna. She turned to them. "So hand me the scroll, and let's get this over with." Everyone looked at each other. "Uh..." Luna's Face: 0.0 "YOU DON'T HAVE IT?!" "I think Glacieus was holding it a while ago... Huh? Where did he go?" asked Blaze. Meanwhile, Skye and Zephyr were walking together. Zephyr was going on and on with his spiel about the history of Aura. Interestingly, Skye was actually listening. At that moment... The scroll rolled over to Skye. "Hm? What's this?" Skye walked over to it, picking it up and opening it. She took a look at Zephyr and stared at him. "Uh...?" A question mark appeared above his head. His face turned red at Skye staring at him- not saying that he didn't mind or anything. "ABS!" She tackled him to the ground and wrapped her arms around him. After a while, she got off of him and poked his abs. "They're toned... And real! Fascinating!" A question mark appeared above his head. At that moment, Stream, Leaf, and Aurora walked over to Skye absentmindedly poking her man's abs. Zephyr's face: O_o (We all know you like it, Zeph.) "Uh... What are you doing?" asked Stream. "His abs! They're real!" "That's...Um...Wow," said Leaf. "That was totally unexpected." "SKYE WAS AFFECTED BY THE SCROLL TOO?!" screeched Aurora. "Scroll? What scroll?" asked Zephyr. They explained it to him. "Wait... How does THIS work?" asked Stream. "Skye already feels that way towards him!" "Wait... What?!" exclaimed Zephyr. His face turned pinker. "Oh come now, we all know..." said Stream. "Hey Skye, how much do you love Zephyr?" "This much!" Skye happily stretched her arms out wide as much as she could. "He's mine!" After a pause, she added "I also have bazongas!" Exclamation points appeared above their heads. Leaf and Zephyr looked at each other. "SKYE! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO SAY THINGS LIKE THAT!" exclaimed Aurora. "WHO TAUGHT YOU TO SAY THINGS LIKE THAT?!" "Skye, we're going to have to have a talk..." said Stream, as she pulled Skye by the arm and dragged her off. "You do realize she isn't talking about boobs, right?" said Leaf. "She thinks bazongas are a type of muscle..." added Zephyr. "And... I haven't had a chance to tell her the difference." "WELL SHE NEEDS TO KNOW THE DIFFERENCE." Eventually, Stream and Luna came back. "By the way, did anyone have a chance to grab the scroll?" asked Luna. Everyone looked at each other. Her face: -_- "By the way, where did Blaze go?" Suddenly, everyone came across Shadow.., Who was hugging the Panda. "Who's a good girl..." He said dreamily. "SHADOW!" exclaimed Zephyr. "IT WORKS ON PANDAS?!" yelled Aurora. Then, they heard Blaze. "Tree..." Blaze was hugging a tree. "BLAZE!" yelled Leaf. "THERE'S NO WAY IT WORKS ON TREES!" yelled Luna. "Where could that scroll have gone...?" asked Stream. "That thing is aerodynamic." At that moment, the scroll started rolling around the city. Spark appeared and picked it up. An idea popped in Leaf's head. "Spark! Let's use that combo technique!" Something clicked in Spark, and they both had their weapons out. Suddenly, the scroll split apart in two. Spark, Glacieus, and Skye all looked at one another, with surprise. "WAHHHHHH!!!!!!!! They all screeched. Skye facepalmed while Spark was waving her arms around, while Glacieus's eyes widened. Their faces: O_o A few days later... Zephyr was at Skye's house, secretly baking cookies for her with the help of the Panda who happened to teleport there. Skye was dragged along with all the girls to go shopping, only for Skye to randomly find a dress with an octopus with a potato head. She was heading home any minute now, and Zephyr, the cheesy dork wanted to surprise her. For the past few days, Skye was avoiding Zephyr, whenever he would come up to her, she would start flushing pink and awkwardly walking away or making some excuse to go away. Zephyr thought it was cute that she was so shy around him, as it was the first time Skye was like that towards him because of the "Love Scroll". Skye appeared through the front door, to find Zephyr wearing a giant apron that said "Hug the Cook." "Z-Zephyr!" exclaimed Skye as her face turned red, dropping her sword. The Panda walked over to her and jumped into her arms. "Do I get a hug too?" he asked. "Eep!" squeaked Skye. Things were just awkward for her, ever since that incident with the "Love Scroll". It made her do everything she wanted to do to Zephyr... Including poking his abs... Zephyr turned around and grabbed a tray of cookies and turned back towards her. Skye's eyes widened. "Cookies... Cookies. MINE!" He shook his head, smiling mischievously. "If you want them, you have to hug me first." Skye proceeded to tackle him, which knocked him to the ground. "MINE!" At that moment, Luna randomly appeared on the screen of Zephyr's communicator. "Looks like page 328 paragraph 4, subsection VII, has made a success! Hey Skye, who do you love more, cookies, or Zephyr?" Skye, in a heartbeat, said "ZEPHYR! Because he makes me cookies!" She hugged him again, which lead Zephyr to smile. "And he's mine!"